Naruto: Our Way
by Yasha-Inu
Summary: What happens when me and my sister are characters in the Naruto world? What if we adopted Naruto? The Rookie Eight and Team Gai are 12-13 and Naru is 2. Me and my sissy are, 16, me and, 17, her .
1. A Clumsy Shinobi

**Yasha: This is an idea me and mah sissy got after reading a ficcy where poor Naru-channy was abused... We were like, "I'd take him in!!" And, thus, an idea for a new ficcy. Oh, sorry about not updating TCM yet...I've been attacked by many plot bunnies for other fics... **

**Disclaimer: We, sadly, don't own Naruto, or there'd be yaoi and yuri.. And I only know a little Japanese and I can't draw worth crap!**

* * *

Kiko got up to get dressed, the blonde toddler her and her sister, Sukarae, had taken in a while back had woken her up. The council had put up one heck of a fight for them not to adopt the little blonde boy. She pulled her jonin outfit on and brushed her waist length hair. "Hey, Naru, wanna wake Su-chan?" she asked the blonde boy that sat on her bed.

He had taken to sleeping with Kiko every other night, and when he didn't sleep with her, he slept with Sukarae.

Naruto nodded and dropped from the bed. He ran from the redhead's room, to the older girl's room. He opened the door before rushing to her bed and climbing on it. He started jumping on it. "Su-chan! Su-chan! Wake up!" Sukarae groaned and rolled over, almost knocking him off the bed. "Naru-chan...I'm up..." she said before sitting up. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

There was a loud crash followed by a scream. Sukarae jumped up and rushed to where her sister was, Naruto right behind her; she didn't bother to change out of her pajamas. In Kiko's room, they found her on the floor, a mirror broken, glass everywhere, a robe, a pair of shorts, and a shirt near where she was laying, and a blanket that was wrapped around her foot. Sukarae couldn't help but laugh. "You okay Ko-chan?" Naru asked her.

Said girl nodded, "I'm fine...although the mirror that I kicked right before I tripped is broken..." Naru went to go help Kiko get her foot free but Sukarae stopped him, "Stay back, there's glass and I don't want you stepping on any." Sukarae walked over to her younger sister and tried to untangle the blanket. "How the heck did it wrap around your ankle like that...?" The younger girl shrugged, "I dunno...it just happened, I guess..." It took them a few minutes, but her ankle was finally free. Sukarae helped Kiko up.

She winced when she put weight/pressure on her ankle. "I-I think I twisted or sprained it...could've broken it though..." she whimpered. "C'mon, I'll help you to Baa-chan... Since I don't know any healing jutsus, and neither do you. Just lemme go get dressed first." Sukarae said, helping her sister to the bed. Naru then climbed onto the bed and sat on Kiko's lap. The girl with black hair and red streaks left the room to get dressed in her jonin outfit before coming back in.

"Okay..." She then proceeded to help Kiko up and put her arm around the younger sister's shoulder as the red head put her arm around the older girl's shoulder. They put on their shoes, or in Kiko's case, shoe. "C'mon Naru, stay close to me and Ko-chan." Sukarae said. "Hai Su-chan!" Naruto said and walked beside the two girls as the trio made their way to Tsunade's office.

The trip was a long and tiring one since they had to take it slow and easy. Finally, they were outside the Hokage's office. "Naru, can you get the door?" Kiko asked. Naru nodded and opened the door. The people in the office turned to stare at them. "Oh, Baa-chan...you've got company... We can come back later..." the younger girl spoke up. "It looks like you're hurt, Kiko." one of the two people talking to Tsunade spoke up. "I...I'm fine... Really..." "No, sis, you're not. You needed help here." Sukarae spoke, helping her into the office.

Kiko shook her older sister's arm off and attempted to stand on her own. She cried out in pain when she went to stand on her own and would've fallen if not for her sister and a male jonin in the office.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yasha: Well, how do you like it?? R&R please! It's sooo short because me and mah sissy are writing the chappys separate. The chappys will get better as we continue to write! When my sissy has sent me her chappy, I'll post both mine and her's so you get two chappys at once to keep you happy.


	2. Hokage's Orders

**Yasha: This is mah sissy's chappy!**

**Disclaimer: Still the same as before... Still wish me or my sissy owned it... Heck'll freeze over before we ever own it... **

* * *

Sukarae walked back to their house with Kiko's arm around her shoulders, limping with her now sprained ankle, Naru walking beside Kiko with a concerned expression.

"Is Kiko hurt?" Naru asked, sounding as if he were about to cry.

"Don't worry, Naru-chan," Sukarae replied, trying to hide her irritation. "She's not on the verge of death, she just sprained her ankle."

Kiko gave Sukarae a sideways glance. "It's not like I meant to," she scowled. "You heard Lady Tsunade, I have to stay off my feet for at least a week."

"I can take care of chu!" Naru said happily, his concern having dispersed.

"Oh goodie." she said, Naru unaware of her sarcasm.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kiko waited for Sukarae to come back from the bathroom so that she could bandage up her helpless ankle.

Naru plopped down next to her. "I sworry, Kiko"

Kiko sighed. "It's not your fault, sweetie. You know how clumsy I am."

Naru opened his mouth to protest, but Sukarae came back in the room from the bathroom, carrying a set of bandages in her hands.

"Sukarae, I don't wanna lay around and do nothing for a week..." Kiko whined as Sukarae set to work.

Naru giggled. "She sounds like me."

"Awwww...TOO BAD." Sukarae said with a smirk. "You shouldn't disobey the Hokage, Kiko."

Kiko rolled her eyes. "But..I was supposed to go on a mission..." she whined again.

"Kiko, dun go." Naru said sadly. "Lady Ts..Tsu..Tsu-" He couldn't seem to pronounce her name.

"Lady Tsunade said she couldn't go." Sukarae said tearing off a piece of bandage.

Kiko groaned. "But-"

"No." Sukarae said sternly. End of discussion.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

Yasha: R&R please! If you don't, you'll wake up in Cuba with a llama in a desert, and no idea how you got there and no way back 'cause the llama won't know the way! I'll make it happen, I promise! Uhm.. I sholdn't have drank that Shockwave earlier... IT WASN'T ME!! I SWEAR!! -runs off-


	3. A Meeting Part 1

**Yasha: Here's the 3rd chappy, have fun! R&R!**

* * *

By the end of that week, Kiko was glad to be able to walk around. Sukarae was at her wit's end because of her sister. Who could blame her?

"Woo!! I can get up and move and stuff!" she did a victory dance. "Sis... What am I to do with you?" Sukarae asked. "Love me, feed me, never leave me...?" she asked, sniffling. Her older sister nodded, "Yep, I guess."

"You guess?!" Kiko exclaimed. Sukarae nodded, grinning.

"Pwease don't fight you two!" Naru pleaded. The sisters couldn't help but listen to Naru when he pleaded/begged.

_**A Few Days Later**_

Kiko sighed. She had decided to go into the forest with Sukarae and take Naru with them. They were only out there to get some fresh air.

"Hey, is this clearing good enough?" Kiko asked. Sukarae nodded, "Hai."

A few hours later, Sukarae had went to go find some flowers with Naru and Kiko had stayed behind.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" a male voice asked. Kiko jumped up and winced in pain; she wasn't supposed to suddenly strain her ankle like that. "And look at that, she's injured." the same voice said.

She spun around to see two missing nins; one from Konoha and the other from Wave. "What do you two want?!" she demanded. "What the Leader wants, of course." the one from Wave spoke. "And _what _is that?"

"The biju's; you and Naruto are the only two in Konoha and you're more dangerous than the blonde is." the one from Konoha spoke. "You know what it was like for me and Su-chan! Why would you do this to your childhood friend?!" she shouted at the missing Konoha nin. "You mean nothing to me now." he spoke, emotionlessly.

"Enough chit-chat Itachi. Can I cut a limb or two off before we take her back to the Leader?" the blue shark looking man asked. "No, Kisame. Take care of her sister and the blonde; they're not too far away; I've got her." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded and left to get fight Sukarae.

Kiko stared at Itachi. "Why...? Why did you leave me?! The village?! Sukarae?!" she almost shouted, trying not to let her urge to approach and hug him take over. He's a missing nin; people don't just _hug _them. "It was necessary." he replied, getting into a battle stance.

She sighed, "Please! Don't make me do this! I...I can't bring myself to fight you... You were my first friend besides Su-chan... I-I don't want to lose you...! Not after the way I lost Shiro..!" "I can't do that, Kiko; this was destined..." "Don't you go talking like Neji! He's obsessed with 'fate this' and 'fate that'! And he ticks me off with all that destiny and fate bull crap!"

During their fight, no one landed a solid hit; only small cuts and scratches, nothing deadly. It was like neither one was aiming to kill...but that's kind of to be expected; they _were _friends once upon a time.

Finally, Itachi landed a solid hit on her, making her fly backwards and hit a tree.

A memory suddenly flashed through her mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_A four year old Kiko was at the park without her sister since she was busy and some bullies had decided to take advantage of that. One, the one that seemed to be the leader of them, punched her; sending her flying backwards into a tree._

_She bit back a cry of pain and stared at them with pure fear in her eyes; she knew what some of them could do to her._

_A boy, not much older than her, suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hey! Move out of the way!" one of them shouted at the boy._

"_She hasn't harmed you, yet you harm her? Why?" the boy asked, seemingly interested in the answer. "She killed my brother and sister!" another shouted. "She killed my parents! Leaving me as an orphan!" the leader shouted._

"_She did? I highly doubt that... What about her? She's only four and her five year old sister has to take care of her with the money that she gets for helping out around the academy! How would _you _feel?" Kiko could tell the boy was glaring at them._

_When the boy took a step towards them, them took off running; not daring to try to hurt him._

_The boy turned towards her, "You alright?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding, "H-Hai..."_

"_Here," he said, offering her his hand. She hesitated before trusting him, and letting him help her up. "A-Ano... may I...know your name...?" she asked quietly._

_He nodded, his raven hair swishing, "I'm Itachi, and you are...?" "Kiko... Kiko Hitsugaya..." "Well Kiko, I have to get home, but, I'll escort you to your house before I go home." Itachi said._

"_But... Don't you live on the other end of town...?" Kiko asked, staring at him. "Hai, I do..." "Then, there's no reason for you to go in the opposite direction when you don't need to." she stated. "I know, but I want to..." "If you want to... But, it's almost dinner time, so you have to stay!" "But, I wouldn't want to put your sister in a difficult position; I know how hard it is on her to get enough money for rent and bills, let alone enough to feed another person..."_

"_Fine. But, I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Kiko asked, tears in her eyes. Itachi stared at the four year old before nodding, "Hai." She smiled and ran off towards her house, calling over her shoulder, "Bye Ita!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kiko was surprised. She had forgotten that day. "You once saved me from bullies...but...now... It seems like _you_ are the bully..." she whispered.

"What day?" Itachi asked. Kiko stood up, a hand to her side; the one that was hit. "When I was 4 and you saved me from that group of bullies..." "I...remember that day...now..." Itachi said.

* * *

**Yasha: What'd ya think?**


	4. A Meeting Part 2

**Yasha: This is the 4th chappy! R&R!**

* * *

Sukarae bent down and picked up a lilac. She put it to her nose and took in the intoxicating scent of the flower. "Ah...my favorite flower of all..." she said dreamily to no one in particular.

Naru glanced at her and extends his arm, holding a dandelion of which were growing everywhere. "I like these, Su-chan," he said, grinning.

Sukarae smiled and added it to her small collection in her left hand that included two carnations and a cherry blossom she'd picked from a tree that was nearby. "I don't think that will be good for Kiko's allergy, babe."

Sukarae said standing up.

He continued to grin. "Then I'll just make sure it's not near her," he said putting it in his right hand that had a bright red tulip in it.

"We should head back to Kiko now. She might be getting lonely." Sukarae said jokingly.

**--**

Walking through the forest, Sukarae took another whiff of the lilac, soothing her in a way. She looked up at the sky, always thinking of touching one of those big, fluffy clouds, wondering if they really felt the way

the looked. The breeze suddenly picked up, blowing her long hair back.

"Su-chan..." Naru said, sounding nervous.

Sukarae looked over at the young boy, her dreamy expression faded. "What? What is it?"

"I sense something...bad. Somebody's chakra.."

Sukarae looked ahead of her. She sensed it too. Somebody's chakra she didn't recognize at all. "Let's hurry and get back to Kiko," Sukarae said quickly, picking up her pace.

"Right." Naru said right behind her.

Sukarae and Naru arrived where they had left Kiko to see that she was no longer alone. Sukarae recognized the newcomer immediately and being ways away from the two, Sukarae pulled Naru by his shirt behind a couple of trees.

"Suka-" Naru was cut off as Sukarae clamped her hand over his mouth.

Sukarae's heart began to race, her hands turning sweaty and she clenched the one with the flowers tighter and tighter. _'What..? What's he doing here?! And with her?!'_Sukarae wondered frantically.

Naru peered around his tree slightly to see the man in the black cloak with strange looking red clouds on them. Naru had never seen such a cloak before, and he could sense something...unpleasant about the strange man's presence.

Sukarae heard the low mumble of their chatter, but couldn't make out a single word of it. _'What should I do?'_ She dropped the her freshly picked flowers to her feet and took a quiet, deep breath. She had no clue what to do.

The man wasn't harming Kiko, but for what he did..

Naru pushed Sukarae's hand off his mouth and whispers, "Who is HE?" Naru asked, sounding a little scared and unsure.

Sukarae chews her bottom lip. "I...I..."

"There's no point in trying to conceal yourselves," a man's voice said cutting through Sukarae's. "Sukarae-chan,"

Naru gasped loudly. "He..he knows you?!"

Sukarae suddenly felt dizzy, her legs feeling as if they had turned to jell-o. Nausea overwhelmed her. She'd never felt this way before. There was something about him...

**TBC. **

**

* * *

****Yasha: Tell us what you think! We'd appreciate it!**


	5. A Meeting Part 3

**Yasha: Sorry about the wait...but, my computer got a virus, school work built up, I went out with my gf, and I got grounded(sorta)...**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, or we'd be rich...  


* * *

"You...you're not the Itachi that I...I...was friends with..." Kiko said and a tear fell.

"That Itachi is...dead, so to speak." Itachi stated.

"Why did you leave me four years ago...?! Don't you know how bad it hurt me...?!" Itachi stayed quiet.

More tears fell as she took a step towards him. "Can...can I see the man I...I remember...one last time...?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Itachi sighed but nodded. He wiped her tears away. After a moment, his hands fell to his sides and he backed up.

"Please...come home...!" Kiko said, more tears threatening to fall._ 'I...If going with them meant that he would come home sooner... I think that I'd go with them...even though I don't want to...'_ she thought sadly.

_**Flash Back**__**  
**_  
_"If...if my dying would make people not hate me anymore...I'd be scared...but...I'd die..." a seven year old Kiko whispered, not knowing that her friend was behind her.__  
_  
_"Kiko! You promised that you wouldn't say things like that!" eight year old Itachi scolded her.__  
_  
_"I-I'm sorry Ita..." she apologized.__  
_  
_He sighed, "It's okay, but don't do it again. And I mean it this time."__Kiko nodded, "Promise!" She suddenly tilted her head to the side, indicating that she was thinking. "Hey! Ita, does thinking like that count?"__"Hai, it does. Don't think or speak like that again." he answered.__"Okay!" she said, smiling at her friend._

**_End of Flash Back_**_**  
**_  
_'I...I broke the promise I made nine years ago...'_ Kiko thought suddenly. _'But, wouldn't it be invalid now...?' _she wondered.

_**With Kisame, Sukarae, and Naru**_

Kisame looked at Naru. "So, this is the brat I'm supposed to get? He ain't much..."

Sukarae glared at him while leaning against a tree, her legs still felt like they were going to give out, "Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!"

Kisame laughed. "What're you gonna do, Su-chan?"

She glared at him still. "DON'T call me that!"

"Why not, Sukarae-chan?"

"Don't add 'chan' to my name!" She stood up and got in between the fish/shark looking guy and Naruto. "You have absolutely no right to call me those nicknames!"

Naru looked at the two, wondering what was going on. He tugged on her shirt sleeve, "Su-chan, what's going on...?"

Sukarae glanced back at him and that was when Kisame struck.

He sped towards them and as he did, he pulled his sword out. He swung it at Sukarae, who shoved Naru out of the way and back flipped to avoid it.

Sukarae almost punched the sword with a chakra enhanced fist, but remembered that the sword absorbs chakra and quickly punched it with her other fist.

Naru scooted back to keep out of the way of their fight, frightened.

"Naru, honey, stay away from him and the other guy, okay?" Sukarae called over her shoulder to him as she jumped out of the way of another sword strike.

With Kiko and Itachi, it wasn't much better.

_**With Kiko and Itachi**_

Something happened and suddenly, all Kiko could do was defend herself. _'What the heck happened?! All I did was stop to think and all of a sudden, I find myself being attacked by Ita..'_ she thought and dodged a kick that would've sent her flying.

Itachi jumped back and flew through some hand signs. "**Katon: Karyu Endan**!" he called out.

Kiko flew through a lot of hand signs. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu**!" she called out, countering his jutsu.

He cussed under his breath before he went on defense, blocking Kiko's attacks.

"You -" Kiko started to say but stopped suddenly, gripping her shirt where her heart was.

_**With Sukarae and Co.**_

Sukarae winced when she wasn't able to fully dodge a sword strike and hit Kisame hard enough to send him flying towards Kiko and Itachi.

"KIKO!! WATCH OUT!!" she shouted.

_**With Kiko and Itachi**_

Kiko looked towards where her sister's warning came from and yelped; Kisame was flying towards her.

Itachi shoved Kiko out of the way with a chakra enhanced shove and jumped back so he wasn't hit by his partner either.

Kiko groaned once she came to a stop, she flew through two trees.

Suddenly, Itachi – or was it a clone? - was in front of Kiko.

"Why...why don't you finish me off...?" she asked, still slightly dazed from going through two trees and hitting a third.

Itachi just stood there and suddenly disappeared to reappear beside Kisame. "Let's retreat for now, Kisame."

Kisame got ready to protest but nodded at the glare his partner shot him. "We'll be back to get you two."

Kiko watched her siblings approach her.

"Kiko, you okay?" Naru asked once they were beside her.

Kiko nodded and looked at Sukarae, "Help me up, please?" Sukarae helped her up, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "No..." _'Why did he save me...? He could've just let me be hit by Fish-face... And then, why'd he just stand there and not finish me off? He just stood there, staring at me... What emotions did I see flash through his eyes...?'_ she wondered.

"You two weren't hurt by Fish-face were you?" Kiko asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Naru spoke up, "I wasn't, but Su-chan was!"

Kiko looked at her sister's arm and noticed it was bleeding. "It's nothing much..." Sukarae said, waving it off.

"Let's get back home and visit Tsunade to make sure we have no really bad wounds." Sukarae said after a moment of silence. Naru and Kiko nodded.

They started off towards their village.

* * *

**Yasha: R&R please!**


	6. The Aftermath Part 1

**Yasha: **Eeekk!! Kami! I can't believe I didn't realise that the other one I had up as the sixth chapter, was the seventh! God, I'm soo retarded!!

**Disclaimer:** Neither me nor my sister own anything but the plot and our OCs.

* * *

Sukarae laid flat on her unmade bed, staring unblinking at the dressed wound on her arm. Blood was soaking the bandage and would have to be changed. She stared hard at it, as if it were hiding something.

She finally ripped her gaze away from it, her head now facing her closed window. _'He sure has guts coming back here..._' she thought glaring at the clouds. _'And that shark man..so foul he was...'_ The sun had disappeared for the time being, the blue sky not brightening up her mood like it usually did. Not this time. Today was...indescribable. She couldn't put any words to describe how it wasn't joyful.

_'Poor Kiko...'_ Sukarae sat up and looked around her room. Her dresser. Her beside table with a lamp on it. The potted lavenders on the windowsill. Something seemed out of place, but it was nothing she could see. She didn't feel like getting up, just lay around until it was time to make dinner.

She adjusted herself to lay on her belly, her head at the end of the bed. Itachi's return had brought chills to her very skin. He was evil. What did Kiko see him? And how could she have chatted with him? Just like old times? Traitor. _'Kiko should've destroyed Itachi the moment she saw him. If she hadn't, I would've.'_ But...wait. She didn't. She had just stood there staring at him. Shocked, slightly scared by his presence. He had come back, but for what reason? Kiko? All three of them?

She sighed. This was all so confusing and complicated. And to think Kiko had been such close friends with that no good-

"Suki!" Naru called from the kitchen.

"What?" she called back, but not as loudly.

"I made chu a sandwich!" He came running to her bed, holding out a plate with a turkey sandwich with wheat bread smothered in mustard, grinning that adorable grin.

She smiled sadly. "Thanks, sweetie. But I think I'll just eat in here." she replied.

Sukarae reached out to take the plate, but Naruto lowered it, no grin visible. "You don't have to hide it, Suki. I know you're sad about today."

She retreated her arm slowly and looked down, biting her lower lip. "I am not.." Being in denial, which is what Kiko usually did.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Maybe...maybe I am..." How she felt was nothing compared to how Kiko felt right now. Probably really depressed. She knew how strongly Kiko felt towards the traitor. Ee. Such a strong word.

Naru stared at her with wide blue eyes. "Who..who were those strange men, Suki?"

Sukarae swallowed hard at this. There was no way she could tell such a young boy this. She didn't want to be mean, but she would have to leave that to Kiko. "You'll have to ask Kiko, hon." She laid her head on her orange smelling sheets. She didn't bother to look up again. She heard the sound of Naru's footsteps as he left.

Sukarae sighed. 'If _Kiko hadn't been involved that...guy, this wouldn't be happening.'_ she thought with irritation. She rolled over on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She knew she was going to see those two men again soon.

After fifteen minutes of looking at her tan ceiling, she looked over on the floor and sees the sandwich. It was bound to be soggy now. But she picked it up and took a bite, anyway. She made a face as she swallowed, getting up and going into the kitchen.

She noticed a strange silence as she grabs a glass out of the cupboard. She turned the sink on and filled her glass half way. Kiko and Naru must be sleeping for it to be this quiet. Usually at this time of day, Kiko would be playing some board game with her or Naru. She was always yelling and shouting, which really bit Sukarae's nerves.

She sat down at the table and tapped her fingers on the polished oak. 'It's too risky to let my guard down...who knows when they would return..that is...if they did...' It was bugging her. _'Why? Why after so long? To return now? And with some ugly shark guy?'_ She narrowed her eyes. The blue dude's chakra seemed so..strong..and powerful. She couldn't recall when she felt such chakra. Who-- WHAT was he? He didn't look human at all. The blue skin, sharp teeth...

_'Kiko isn't in any condition to take them on again...She could get killed...but. She wasn't sure if Itachi would try to kill her. All the same. He was evil, a traitor.'_

She put her glass to her lips. _'He's trouble...'  
_

**Yasha: **R&R Please!!

* * *


	7. The Aftermath Part 2

**Yasha: **Sorry it took so long to update! My computer got a lot of viruses and it took my uncle forever to get around to fixing it... But, here's the 7th chappy!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Naruto. Only the plot and our two made-ups.

* * *

Kiko stared out her window, ignoring the tears falling. _'I...I...'_ she couldn't stand it. She carefully climbed out of her bed and opened her window quietly; glad it didn't squeak as it opened.

She jumped down, ignoring the pain in her ankle as she landing and took off to one of the empty training grounds.

Kiko was unaware of the person following her. Once she was in the middle of the clearing, they spoke. "What are you doing out here this late, Kiko-san?" a voice spoke.

She jumped and whirled around, a kunai in hand, "Who's there?!" "It just me, Catherine." She spoke, appearing out of the shadows.

"Why'd you follow me...?"

"To make sure you were okay."

"Well, I am, so you can leave now." Kiko said, turning to where her back was to Catherine. "Now, why would I do that?" the teen asked. "'Cause I told you to."

"I won't leave you alone..." Catherine said. "Just go! Leave me alone! Please!" Kiko pleaded. Catherine sighed, "Fine..."

Kiko waited until she was gone to approach one of the training dummies. She began to work on her form and her attacks. _'I...I won't let him do that next time...I won't...'_ she thought, not paying attention to her surroundings.

_**Back at home**_

Naru walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. "Suki? Where's Kiko...?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I thought she was sleeping with you..." Sukarae said.

He shook his head. "She wasn't with me when I woke up..."

"What?!" Sukarae set her glass down and stood up. "We need to look for her!"

"She isn't here...I searched 'fore askin' chu." The blonde spoke up.

Sukarae started to panic. '_What if he came back...? What if... What if...'_ She suddenly shook her head, "Stay here and lock the door and windows, I'm going to go search the village... If I'm not back within an hour and a half, go find Tsunade and alert her, okay?"

"Ohtay!" Naruto said.

Sukarae smiled and ruffled his hair before leaving. She waited until he locked the door before she took off running.

_**Back with Kiko**_

She kept punching and kicking the dummy until her fists were cracked and bleeding, and her legs and feet were bruised and hurting. She leaned her head on it, trying not to cry. _'I will not cry... I said I wouldn't cry again when I was younger... No more tears...'_

Kiko was unaware of a different presence behind her until they were a foot away. She whirled around and tried to kick the person, but they blocked the kick.

She stared at the person in shock, "I-Itachi...?!"

"It would be wise for you to come with us." Itachi spoke, dropping her foot.

"I...I..." Kiko fell silent, not knowing what to say.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth, and an arm around her waist, holding her still. "No matter your answer, you're coming with us." Kisame spoke. She thrashed and squirmed, trying to free herself.

_**With Sukarae**_

Since there weren't a lot of people out, Sukarae decided to check the training grounds. She went straight to training ground forty-five.

"No matter your answer, you're coming with us." She heard the shark like guy speak.

After forming a plan, she snuck out of the shadows, until she was behind the blue guy, and neither noticed until it was almost too late. She kicked the back of his legs; knocking him down and freeing Kiko.

Kiko flew forward, not landing on Itachi; thankfully. She stood up and jumped backwards when Itachi tried to grab her, "No!"

Sukarae kicked Kisame as he stood up.

"You're lucky I don't have my sword!" Kisame growled.

Kiko dodged a strike from Itachi and flipped to where she was standing on top of the training dummy she was using earlier. "Stop this! Please!" she pleaded him. He jumped towards her and knocked her off the dummy. That started a wrestling match. "Please...stop this! I...I don't want to fight you..." Kiko whispered, knocking him off her.

Kisame drew a kunai and blocked the shuriken and kunai that Sukarae had thrown. Once she knocked the kunai out of his hand, they engaged in a hand-to-hand fight.

"What happened to us being best friends?" Kiko asked, cringing when a fireball nicked her arm and side.

Itachi didn't answer her and kicked her in the stomach. She cried out when she hit the training dummy.

Sukarae was momentarily distracted when she heard her sister's cry and Kisame took advantage of that.

Suddenly, three or four Anbu showed up. Two intercepted Kisame, and the other two intercepted Itachi.

"N...No... Hoshi, Ichigo, stand down... This... This is my fight..." Kiko said, struggling to her feet, her side bleeding; her shirt had splotches of blood on it, and the right side was slightly soaked.

"But, Kiko, you're injured!" Ichigo argued. "I said, stand down!" Kiko commanded, and pulled out a katana. "I didn't want to have to use this..." The four Anbu, Sukarae, Kisame, and Itachi could see the feelings flashing across her face.

She hesitated before dashing at Itachi. He drew his in response and countered every strike. They soon became a blur and the six other people just stood and watched, amazed by their speed.

_**With Kiko and Itachi**_

"Come home...please! For me!" Kiko pleaded, blocking his strikes and trying to counter every other one.

"I have no home here. My home is with the Akatsuki." Itachi replied, trying to break through her defense.

"You... You'll always have a place to stay...whether you realize it or not..." she whispered and her attention was momentarily broken.

He took advantage of that and knocked her sword away before knocking her down and pointing the tip of his sword at her throat. She looked up at him, "Go ahead, if you can. Go ahead, kill me."

After a moment, he sheathed his sword and walked back to Kisame, "Let's go." Kisame looked surprised but nodded and they teleported back to their base, or close to it.

Sukarae rushed over to her sister, "You had me worried! And apparently Naru alerted Tsunade!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry Suki..." Kiko apologized. Sukarae sighed and helped Kiko up, "Tell Tsunade that I'm taking Kiko home." She said to the Anbu.

They nodded and went back to the Hokage Tower.

_**Back at home**_

Kiko let Sukarae clean and wrap her side and her arm; not to mention rewrapping her ankle.

"Are you alright?" Sukarae asked quietly.

Kiko looked up, "Huh? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine."

Sukarae kneeled in front of her, "It's okay, you don't have to lie to me."

She flashed her sister a small smile, "I'm not lying; I'm fine."

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Substitute

**Yasha: **Here's the 8th chappy! Enjoy!

* * *

**Three days later **

Sukarae had kicked the covers off during the night. Her pink gown stuck to her body with perspiration. Her face was buried deep in her pillow, the fabric damp with sweat, as well.

The usual chirping of birds could be heard nearby. A small morning breeze blowing in from the slightly cracked window, feeling a cooling sensation as the wind blew across the liquid that was running down her skin.

She emitted a small groan as she sat up. The temperature must've gone up by at least ten as the night went on. Sukarae crawled off her mattress and pushed the windows open the rest of the way.

It felt somewhat humid, but there was a decent breeze. The tree branches danced along with the air's rhythm. She was glad it had cooled down some by morning. She hated leaning over a stove making breakfast when it was eighty degrees.

She doubted Kiko and Naru were up, so she went to the kitchen and made some green tea since she was the only one who drank it. The first, and last time the two took a sip of the tea, they had spit out like they'd just found out it had poison mixed in it.

Sukarae took a small cat like sip of her tea as Kiko limps in, head bent over. "Mornin' Su-chan" the still tired girl muttered.

Sukarae set her cup down. "Morning. Sleep well?" She got a yawn as a first response.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she said sleepily. "I think I spaced out and stayed up a bit too late."

Sukarae frowned. "I guess I don't need to ask why."

Kiko opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and huffed. "Gimme a break...my ankle is being a real pain in the ass, I tell ya..."

Sukarae sighed at her hopeless sister. "If your ankle's bothering you that much, why don't you stay off your feet?"

"I don't want anybody helping me, jeez." she returned, sounding irritable now.

"Well, sorry Ms. Grouchy." Sukarae said standing up and going to the same cupboard avoiding her sister's eyes as she reached for a frying pan.

Kiko made her pouty face at Sukarae's back who still refused to look at her.

Sukarae eyes scanned the academy students to make sure everyone was doing their assignment. All was quiet, for once. It had been quite rowdy since Iruka-sensei had called in sick with food poisoning and was to fill in for him and the kids had gotten all excited have someone new teach them.

The jounin was certainly worn out and eager to get home so she could read the new book she'd bought. It was likely that Iruka would be out for the rest of the week which would mean she would have to grade papers in her spare time. Bye-bye reading time.

She mentally sighed as her gaze shifted to the clock that hung above her. Fifteen minutes until the dismissal bell would ring and she'd be free. Well, not really. She would have to grade the classwork. that they were currently working on.

She listened to the sound of running feet as the children rushed out of the classroom as she organized the papers that had been turned in to her.

"What a day..." she said actually sighing this time.

She grabbed an eraser and began to clear off the blackboard that had math equations and drawings of kunai and shuriken written all over it. Another exhausting day was yet to come, although this wasn't her first time filling in for a teacher. But the previous times had been with the older and more advanced students, not first years like this time. The next day was sure to be, in the words of Shikamaru, a drag.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. Out and About

**Yasha: **Here it is, sorry for the delay!

* * *

Kiko sighed, looking up at the sky as she walked, well limped, around the village. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Kiko-san, you alright?" a voice asked her.

She turned and saw a genin talking to her. "Oh, hi, Hinata-chan."

Hinata fell into step with Kiko, "Hello Kiko-san. You never answered my question... Are you alright?"

Kiko nodded, "Yea, but my ankle is being a pain..." Hinata grabbed her arm gently. "You miss him don't you?"

The older teen looked surprised. "M-Miss who?"

"Itachi." the Hyuuga heir said quietly.

"I don't miss him! I don't! I don't, don't, _don't _miss him! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" Kiko exploded.

"Everyone knows you, him, and Shiro were on the same team for years...and that you and him were close, really close." Hinata said.

"I don't...miss him..." she denied, starting to cry.

_**With Sukarae**_

Sukarae was walking back towards home when she heard her sister's outburst.

"I don't miss him! I don't! I don't, don't, _don't _miss him! Why does everyone keep asking me that?!" she heard Kiko explode.

She then heard someone say something in a quiet voice. _'Hinata...?' _Sukarae wondered.

She quietly walked to where the voices were coming from, and some people were staring at her sister and the Hyuuga girl.

Sukarae watched her sister start to cry before walking over and hugging her.

Kiko clung to her older sister. "I don't miss him..." she muttered, her sister's shirt muffling her words.

"C'mon sis, let's go home..." Sukarae said, walking beside Kiko, an arm around her shoulders.

__

**At Home **

Once they got home, Kiko went to her room and laid on her bed. Not even a few minutes later, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in..." she said, staring out the window from where she was.

"Here, thought this would cheer you up some..." Sukarae said, walking over to Kiko.

Kiko glanced at her sister and saw her carrying a tray with some food on it. There were some chips, some ice cream, a few cookies, and some pocky. "Arigatoo...just set it on the table..." she said quietly, before looking back at the window.

Sukarae set the tray on the table and sat on the edge of Kiko's bed before stroking her hair, silently.

After a few minutes, she got up and left, leaving Kiko alone.

Kiko got up and grabbed the tray before sitting back on her bed. She picked at the food that usually cheered her up when she was down, but this time, it wasn't helping...

After eating a little bit of the food, she set the tray back on the table and laid on her bed and fell asleep.

__

**Kiko's Dream **

Kiko stood near the edge of a cliff and stared at the ocean below her. She sat down on a small boulder.

Soon, she was joined by someone.

She glanced over and gasped, "Itachi?! What are you doing here?!"

"Lovely view, ne?" Itachi said, ignoring her question.

"Hai." Kiko nodded then asked him again, "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, "I fell asleep and found myself here..."

"Itachi...why...why do you...act cold when others are around...?" she asked after a moment.

"Hn," Itachi shrugged.

"I'll take that as an 'I dunno'..."

"I've got to go, I'm getting ready to wake." he said.

Kiko did something unexpected and hugged him.

Before he left, he hugged her back slightly.

__

**Real World **

Kiko woke up with a start, "Itachi?" She looked around her room and sighed, it was daytime now.

She got out of bed and pulled on a dark blue robe and walked into the kitchen; she was the first one up, which was strange.

* * *

**Yasha: **R&R


	10. Free At Last!

**Yasha: **Read and enjoy!

* * *

Sukarae drank the last of her green tea and hurried out the door. Only one more day of filling in for Iruka-sensei. It was about time, too. She'd been subbing for over a week now. She heard that he'd eaten at a new restaurant called the 'Red Tiger'. She'd never eaten there before, but now, she probably wouldn't.

As the last of the children filed in the classroom before the morning bell, Sukarae was deep in her new book that she'd been wanting to read for days now. Grading papers until midnight was not something she wanted to do for the rest of her career. She wondered if Iruka-sensei liked grading papers every night.

She bookmarked her page and looked around the room. Only two empty seats today. She took out her attendance clipboard and put a check mark or an 'x' by each name. There was a total of thirty-six kids in her class.

The morning bell rang and the chatter of the students stopped. She loved that silence.

"Who would like to answer?" Sukarae asked the class, taking a step aside revealing, "100/5" written on the board.

She saw several hands shoot up in the air. She pointed to Moegi, one of her favorite kids.

"The answer is 20, sensei" she said cheerfully.

Sukarae smiled. "Correct, Moegi-san."

She began to write down a new problem.

Unlocking the back door, Sukarae walked in and throws her shoulder bag on the kitchen table. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned on the counter. 'No more teaching at last...'

She prepared a pot of coffee so that she could stay awake at least until dinner was over. Teaching really wore you out. Once the kids ate their lunch, they get way too rowdy. She was surprised she hadn't lost her voice from all the yelling she'd done this week. Although, her voice had gone hoarse.

Still in the kitchen and drinking her second cup of coffee, Naru bursts through the back door, bringing in mud tracks, panting and laughing.

"Oh, Naru..." Sukarae groaned.

"Hey, Su-chan!" Naru shouted happily, his grin growing wider.

She sighed again. "Naru..you brought mud into the house.."

The boy gasped childishly and ran past her and upstairs. "Gomen, Su-chan, I'll change right away!"

Sukarae smacked her forehead and made another cup of coffee. 'I'll need the energy to clean the stairs..'

* * *

**Yasha: **Sorry it's short.


End file.
